Déchirure
by bv
Summary: C'est en quelques sorte la suite de premiers pas, en moins gai (beaucoup moins...) *complet*
1. Default Chapter

** Déchirure.**

_ cette fanfic est tiré de mon site : _

_ il est à noter que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon pour Végéta et Bulmz : en queque sorte, la fanfic commence quelques mois plus tôt pour Végéta, mais je raconte de catte façon pour...hum...disons...plus de facilités à comporendre l'histoire ;)_

8 mois.

8 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial pour, avait-il dit à qui voulait l'entendre, s'entraîner.

8 mois qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Pour la énième fois depuis tout ce temps, il soupira.

Ainsi donc, un amour entre 2 représentants de 2 peuples différents ne pouvait pas durer, comme il l'avait prévu.

Comme l'avait prévu son imbécile de père, qui n'avait cessé de le hanter dans ses rêves depuis qu'il connaissait Bulma.

Comme c'était prévisible.

De toute façon, depuis qu'il avait atteint le même niveau de Carot, rien n'était plus pareil.

Il éprouva soudain une haine sans pareil envers lui même.

Son seul but avait été un jour de le battre en tant qu'ennemi, de le voir mordre la poussière, et , pourquoi pas, de le tuer... Seulement, depuis la naissance de Truncks, et surtout celle de Bra, il avait peu à pêu perdu cette haine qui le caractérisait, qui le faisait se sentir si bien lors des combats à mort qu'il livrait dans sa jeunesse, à tel point qu'il avait fini par vouloir se sacrifier pour cette planète sans aucun intérêt.

Il baissa les yeux vers la petite plage, située en contrebas de sa nouvelle maison...une grotte vaguement aménagée lors de ses visites précédentes, il y avait plusieurs années de cela, située sur une île déserte, sans végétation, sans animaux, sans...rien.

Seulement lui et son désarroi.

Il ne prenait même plus la peine de se nourrir, son poids était descendu au-dessous de la normale, ses muscles avaient fondu à une vitesse ahurissante il passait ses journées assis sur un rocher, immobile, passif comme s'il était hypnotisé par la mer, et sa famille lui manquait terriblement.

Plus personne ne se donnait la peine de lui rendre visite sur sa petite île, pas même ses enfants, qui, lors des premières semaines, faisaient tout pour le ramener à la _maison, _mais qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer.

_Il_ ferma les yeux.

_Si tu ne te décides pas à manger quelque chose, tu vas mourir de faim. _

_Comme un chien._

_ Comme un rien._


	2. La vraie raison

Chapitre 1 : la vraie raison.

Bulma se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et soupira avec irritation. 

Depuis le départ de leur père, ses enfants devenaient impossibles à tenir, et ses journées s'étiraient dangereusement, au point qu'elle vivait shootée au café…

Elle soupira à nouveau. Dire que tout était parti d'une simple petite question, composée de 3 mots innocents… 

3 mots qu'elle avait tournés et retournés dans sa tête depuis leur premier baiser…qui ne remontait malheureusement pas à hier…

« Tu m'aimes ?

-HEIN ?

Il s'était redressé sur son séant, visiblement très surpris par sa question.

Lui tournant le dos en faisant mine de se recoiffer devant sa coiffeuse, elle observait sa réaction avec agacement.

-Enfin, Végéta, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, tout de même !

Pour une fois qu'il était resté au lit après elle, manifestement pour lui faire plaisir, car il était rare qu'elle se réveille pour le surprendre ne serait-ce qu'au lit, elle avait décidé d'en profiter.

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Elle se retourna et le dévisagea : 

« Je te demande si tu m'aimes. Au bout de tant d'années de vie commune, j'aimerais au mois t'entendre le dire une fois.

Il se détourna légèrement comme il savait si bien le faire :

-Hmpf ! Encore une de tes idées de bonne femme ! »

A un autre moment, cette attitude l'aurait faite sourire, mais pas ici.

Pas alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant d'années.

Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes, attendant qu'il change d'attitude, mais visiblement gêné, il commença à se lever du lit, vêtu du bas de son pyjama.

« Je te signale que j'attends toujours une réponse, ô père de mes enfants !

Il enfila une chemise et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte :

-Cesse de m'ennuyer avec tes bêtises, Bulma.

-Bêtises ?! Mais je..

-Je vais dans la salle de gravité. Ne m'attends pas pour le déjeuner. »

Il referma doucement la porte.

« mes…bêtises ?!… »

Elle n'en revenait pas que celui que tous considéraient comme son mari traitait ses sentiments de la sorte.

Des petits coups portés à la vitre de son salon la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnu Sangoku, en lévitation à l'extérieur et faisant des pitreries, et alla lui ouvrir.

« Enfin, tu n'as plus 10 ans, Sangoku !

Il se mit à rire et se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné

-Oh, tu sais, je les avais il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Végéta n'est toujours pas revenu de son entraînement ?

Elle se renfrogna :

-Je me moque de ce qu'il fait, et sache qu'il n'a pas intérêt à revenir dans cette maison !!!

-Ooooh, Bulma, calme toi, je voulais juste savoir !

-mh ! Tu ne sais plus quoi faire depuis que Oub vole de ses propres ailes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grimaça : 

-Ben, en fait, pas vraiment : Chichi est tellement furieuse que je sois parti aussi longtemps qu'elle fait tout pour me retenir à la maison… elle a même essayé de me faire reprendre mes études, et de les suivre par correspondance comme Sangohan quand il était petit, tu t'imagines ?

-Donc, tu fuis ta femme ?

Il arbora une mine coupable

-Euuuh…plus ou moins, oui, mais ne lui parle pas de ma visite, je suis censé aller m'inscrire pour un emploi…

-Ah bon ? Quel genre ?

-rmgnamgna beuf 

Il était visiblement embêté d'avoir à lui en parler. Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à rire.

-Quoi ?

-mmmmpoliciermmmm…

Ca y est ! elle l'imagina un sifflet dans la bouche, un drapeau dans une main et un bâton dans l'autre, indiquant aux voitures où elle devaient se rentre et aider les petits vieux à traverser les clous…

-Maaaais, c'est pas drôle, Bulma ! Si ce soir je ne rentre pas avec un uniforme, Chichi va encore me priver de dîner !

Elle s'essuya une larme au coin de l'œil, toujours hilare.

-Pauvre cœur…au fait, tu as mangé ?

La pluie se mis à tomber, et le vent commença à se lever, mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Il pleut, abruti.

De la chair de poule commença à se former sur sa peau. Le froid commençait à planter ses dents dans ses muscles atrophiés.

Il pleut, abruti.

Il soupira.

Je ne peux pas crever de froid, je suis trop solide pour ça.

Il ne brocha même pas lorsque les vagues commencèrent à l'atteindre. Même l'eau salée qui envahissait ses yeux n'arrivait pas à le déranger.

Pourtant, son corps commençait à faiblir : imperceptiblement, il se mis à trembler.

Mais il ne bougea pas de son rocher.

Il pleut, abruti.


	3. Je te déteste

Chapitre 2 : _je te déteste._

« Eh ben !!! Quel appétit ! 

Trunck et Bra regardaient Goku s'empiffrer avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est dingue ! Pourtant, papa _ Bulma tressaillit _ bra et moi, on a un gros appétit, surtout papa, mais là…

-Oui, même mort, il ne pensait déjà qu'à manger, hein , Sangoku ? Hé, tu m'écoutes ? Arrête de tout engloutir comme ça, il y en a suffisamment, tu sais ! 

-Mhmmmhmhhmhmmhhm !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Avale avant de parler, je ne parle pas le goiffréen ! (*note : petit mot inventé par l'auteur *)

La petite famille entendit un gros « glop » et vit la gorge du bienheureux sayien se déformer sous la pression que formait la nourriture auparavant dans sa bouche.

-Beurk ! Je préfère quand c'est papa qui se goinfre, il a moins l'air d'un alien ! 

Trunck se mis à rire à la remarque de sa sœur, ne remarquant pas le teint cireux de sa mère.

Goku eut un petit rire gêné et dévisagea Bulma.

« Hé, au fait, tu as les yeux rouges et la peau d'en dessous grise, c'est normal ?

-Ca s'appelle des cernes, Sangoku, et on en a quand on est fatigué

-Trunck, je te remercie, mais je suis encore capable de m'exprimer toute seule ! 

-Pardon,maman.

Sangoku ne la quitta cependant pas des yeux, ce qui la fit légèrement rosir. C'était le regard de Végéta lorsqu'il l'observait de loin regard qu'elle avait appris à supporter mais qui ne la mettait jamais vraiment à l'aise.

Comme s'il se rendait soudain compte de ce qu'elle pensait, Goku cligna des yeux, lui fit un clin d'œil joyeux et retourna à son repas avec allégresse, du moins aux yeux des enfants.

« Eh ben dis donc, j'en reviens toujours pas ! « 

Trunck faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsque Goku demanda s'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Bon sang, arrête de faire la gueule, Bulma ! »

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne daignait même plus lui adresser la parole. Elle se sentait profondément blessée par leur dernier échange et s'était promis de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son erreur. Après quelque hésitation, elle avait même cessé de le compter à table, attendant une réaction découlant de ce point sensible où elle avait mis le doigt. Rien ne s'était passé, il se contentait simplement de partir aux heures des repas, certainement pour aller chasser et se nourrir par ses propres moyens.

Il avait même eu le tact et la délicatesse de quitter la chambre conjugale pour dormir dans la chambre d'amis, évitant ainsi toute discussion…Charmant.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait apparemment décidé qu'il fallait en terminer avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

« Stupide femelle ! Si au moins je savais pourquoi tu es en colère, je pourrais peut-être… »

Pour un peu, elle l'aurait giflé.

« POURQUOI JE SUIS EN COLERE ?! CA, C'EST TROP FORT !!! »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et ses sourcils formèrent un accent circonflexe.

« Tu m'en veux pour l'autre matin ! »

Une illumination. Alléluia !

Il l'enlaça et l'attira légèrement vers lui .Elle se raidit et posa ses poings fermés contre sa poitrine. Sachant l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour montrer de telles marques de tendresse, surtout en plein jour, elle aurait dû se sentir rassurée, mais elle savait que ce qu'il allait dire ne lui plairait pas.

« Allons, cesse de jouer les imbéciles, Bulma, je t'ai fait l'honneur de procréer 2 enfants avec toi, et…

C'en était trop. Elle le gifla, se meurtrissant le bras des ongles jusqu'à l'épaule sous la dureté de la peau de son mari.

-Alors c'est donc tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un… moule à faire des enfants ? Tu crois que c'est un honneur d'avoir souffert pendant 9 longs mois à 2 reprises pour les porter ?

Il soupira et la lâcha, agacé.

-Je voulais dire que ma présence ici est…

-Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire une croix sur l'honneur que tu me témoignes en restant auprès de la pauvre vieille fille que je suis, et je vais te dire ceci…

-Bulma…

-Ecoute moi !

-…calme toi, tu risques de regretter ton geste…

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?

-Pas du tout, mais…

-Va-t-en !

Sur le moment, il sembla n'avoir pas compris, alors elle se fâcha encore plus et tendit la main vers la porte : 

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! 

-Mais tu…

-Je te déteste, DEHORS !!!!!! »

Il la regarda longuement, toujours impassible, puis tiqua, tourna les talons et sans un mot, s'envola dans la direction opposée à la porte : la fenêtre.

« Les enfants sont partis ?

-Oui, Trunck amène Bra à l'école et ira au bureau après. Ca va, toi ?

-Mhm, pourquoi ?

-Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas très malin, mais… arrête de faire la vaisselle et viens t'asseoir dans le salon.

Elle s'immobilisa et le regarda. Il avait pris l'air sérieux qu'il n'arborait que lorsqu'un combat était proche ou qu'il voulait plaisanter. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

-Bon, si tu y tiens… »

Chassé.

Sa propre femme l'avait chassé de la maison.

La douleur sourde qu 'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle lui avait dit combien elle le détestait lui tordait toujours le cœur, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber à genoux et pleurer comme un enfant à ses pieds, et faire preuve d'un très gros effort de volonté pour se comporter comme un guerrier et s'en aller sans dire un mot.

Au fond, c'était peut-être ça, le problème…

Une bourrasque de vent le projeta en avant, faisant fi de sa décision de rester immobile et il fut soudain pris de nausée.

Elle le détestait.

Elle l'avait frappé et son visage n'avait pu que suivre le mouvement de sa main pour lui donner plus d'effets. Pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse.

Elle était si fragile.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de maîtriser la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac, mais elle monta et envahit sa gorge.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il était seul. Il n'intéressait plus personne. Il ne bougeait pas et devenait faible à cause d'une simple femme.

_Je te déteste, DEHORS !!_

Le Prince des Sayïens, guerriers indomptables et fuis comme la peste, celui qui avait réussi à atteindre le niveau de Super Sayïen, titre tant envié par ses pairs, celui dont le nom était craint à travers tout l'univers, avait été chassé par une terrienne aussi faible qu'un roseau.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur, qu'il fit passer en se pliant en deux, les mains sur son estomac vide depuis des mois.

Désorienté, il se sentit soudain plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, seul plus qu'il ne l'avait été avant d'arriver sur cette maudite planète bleue, de rencontrer ce stupide Carot, et qu'il ne s'entiche de cette terrienne. Bulma.

Seul et humilié.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, l'ancien fier guerrier sayïen , prince parmi les princes pleura. 

« Bulma, depuis quand n'as tu pas vu Végéta ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Rien que son nom devenait impossible à entendre.

-8 mois. Pourquoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'elle, ayant l'air de vouloir lui faire une confidence :

-Il n'est pas parti s'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il lui passa un bras par dessus l'épaule et la rapprocha de lui.

-Tu peux pleurer, tu sais....

Elle se dégagea sans conviction. Le regard de Goku savait exprimer tellement de choses, et en lire tellement d'autres…

-Je n'en ai pas envie ! Pourquoi je pleurerais pour cet imbécile ?! Elle eut un sanglot dans la voix. De toute façon, s'il n'est pas revenu, c'est qu'il ne veut pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Goku secoua la tête.

-Enfin, Bulma, nous connaissons tous deux Végéta. C'est quelqu'un de trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il avait tort, ou… Il haussa soudain les sourcils et pris un air interrogateur… Pourquoi il est parti, au fait ?

Trunck fit un dernier signe à sa sœur et ses amies ( il avait un succès monstre auprès d'elles, bien qu'il déplore leur âge…), et songea avec ennui qu'il devait aller travailler à la Capsule Corp . Il pensa ensuite que, s'il n'y allait pas, son père ne pourrait pas lui remonter les bretelles comme il l'avait fait si souvent, lui prouvant –à sa manière- qu'il le surveillait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait… 

Il revit soudain le visage triste de sa mère, et réentendit la question de Goku. 

_« Hé, au fait, tu as les yeux rouges et la peau d'en dessous grise, c'est normal ?_

_-Ca s'appelle des cernes, Sangoku, et on en a quand on est fatigué » _

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point le départ de son père avait rendu sa mère malheureuse. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était comme mort depuis si longtemps.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer les choses, si ce n'était ne pas les rendre encore plus compliquées.

Il geignit à l'idée de devoir encore assister à des conférences auxquelles il ne comprenait rien, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

« Argh. Les documents de la conférence… »

Sa secrétaire lui avait rabattu les oreilles un nombre interminable de fois à propos de l'importance de ces plans, et il les avait tout bêtement oubliés sur la télévision du salon.

Il avisa s'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et s'envola.

Une semaine plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. _

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

Stop.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

Le vent lui fouettait toujours le visage, et les larmes roulaient avec monotonie sur son visage toujours impassible, mais qui avait atteint la couleur blanc cireux qu'on attribuait aux cadavres. Sa barbe qui avait poussé durant ces 8 mois ajoutaient encore une touche macabre à son visage.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. _

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste_

_. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

Je t'en supplie.

Stop.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. _

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

La pluie avait cessé, mais il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ses membres engourdis tremblaient et auraient dû lui faire mal à en hurler tant il avait besoin de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour les alimenter normalement en sang, s'il s'en était rendu compte.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. _

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. _

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. _

Cette litanie sombre l'ensorcelait totalement. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. 

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Stop.

Pitié, stop.

Stop.

Stop.

Je t'en supplie, arrête.

Stop.

Pitié.

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. _

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

_ Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste._

Seul et humilié sur son île déserte, aux portes de la Mort, Végéta pleurait, incapable de se remettre de ces 3 mots.


	4. chapiter 4 à 9

Chapitre 4 : Faiblesses

Goku souleva délicatement Bulma, à présent trop épuisée pour dire quoi que ce soit, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où il pu la mettre au lit comme une enfant.

Trunck assista à la scène avec une pensée pour son père : comment les choses auraient-t-elles évolué si Chichi n'avait pas été là ?

Il borda sa mère soigneusement et , une fois sorti de la chambre, le regarda avec des yeux ronds : 

-Quoi ? Tu en fais une tête, Trunck !

-Je me disais que finalement, tu aurais pu être mon père, si les choses avaient tourné autrement…

Goku sourit, visiblement amusé par la remarque du jeune homme :

-Aurais tu pu m'appeler papa, mon petit Trunckichounet ?

Trunck rougit sous le surnom : c'était celui que lui donnaient Bra, Marron et Pan pour se moquer de lui, et il supportait difficilement ce sobriquet.

-J'ignorais que tu savais qu'on m'appelait comme ça…

Il lui tira la langue et lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Va savoir !…

Ses traits devinrent soudain plus durs. Trunck pâlit, trop habitué à cette mimique qui n'annonçait que des désastres :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sangoku ?

Ce dernier porta ses deux doigts à son front , le va son autre main dans sa direction pour lui intimer de se taire et fixa le vide.

-Je reviens.

Il disparut.

Dans sa chambre, Bulma gémit.

Trop faibles pour supporter l'exercice qu'il leur imposait, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, puis il tomba carrément à terre, à genoux.

Il dut envoyer ses mains en avant pour ne pas s'affaler totalement.

Il entendit sa propre voix orgueilleuse et méprisante : 

-Un Sayïen ne s'agenouille jamais devant son adversaire !

Mais il était loin d'être un sayien, et il n'avait plus aucun adversaire, si ce n'est la mort.

Mais personne ne pouvait lutter contre elle.

Il n'était plus rien . Plus qu'une larve incapable de se tenir debout de façon correcte. Un Faible parmi les Faibles. Un incapable…

Le voile devant ses yeux s'atténua imperceptiblement. Il se rendit soudain compte à quel point son état était critique, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir s'il ne réagissait pas. Mourir seul et plus faible qu'un bébé terrien. Mourir sans combattre. 

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ca non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! 

Réunissant toute la rage qui subsistait encore en lui , il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant à l'arbre qui se trouvait près de lui, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps, mais presque heureux de cette sensation : s'il avait mal, c'est qu'il était encore en vie, et s'il était encore en vie…

Il se redressa sur ses deux jambes et chancela légèrement, mais en serrant les dents et par un incroyable effort de maîtrise de ses muscles rachitiques, tint dans cette position, déterminé à arriver à sa grotte sans tomber encore.

…s'il était en vie, il pourrait toujours réagir et rejoindre Bulma.

Je te déteste.

Il s'en foutait. Il allait la rejoindre et s'imposer. Peu importe ce qu'elle penserait de son attitude. Il avait toujours été ainsi et il le serait toujours.

Il esquissa un pas vers l'abri sûr que constituait la grotte.

Mais à travers le brouillard, et malgré sa détermination soudaine, il vit qu'il ne tenait toujours pas bien sur ses jambes. Il vit qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'un amas d'os, de peau et de tendons, et que la présence de ses muscles était devenue illusoire.

A présent, son corps, qui avait si souvent demandé à pouvoir bouger, qui avait tiré tant de fois sur la sonette d'alarme, refusait de fonctionner.

Une douleur atroce déchira sa poitrine.

Il porta la main à ses pectoraux morts depuis bien longtemps avec un gémissement inaudible, et se laissa glisser au pied de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était appuyé, résigné à mourir.

Il posa la main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. 

Si même toi tu t'y mets, alors il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent à nouveau, mais c'est avec un léger sourire teinté de soulagement qu'il y tomba.

Sangoku avait senti l'aura de Végéta, déjà très faible, s'évanouir. 

Lorsqu'il le trouva, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupéfaction et d'horreur.

Son ancien ami-ennemi était en train de mourir.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était dans un tel état ! Sinon…

Il fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller, Prince des guerriers ! »

Il porta une main à son épaule et le secoua.

« Allez, Végéta, pense à ta famille ! »

Le souffle de son ami auparavant irrégulier se coupa dans un dernier soupir. Il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir. Il le secoua encore et son menton vint toucher sa poitrine. Mauvais.

« VEGEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! »

Au loin, une femme pleura dans son sommeil et appela l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Chapitre 5 : Convalescence

Dans le palais de Dendé.

Petit Cœur, en méditation comme à son habitude, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et enfin cessa sa lévitation pour se mettre debout. Non loin de lui, Mr Popo sursauta :

« Que se passe-t-il, maître ?

Satan ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu'il n'était plus son maître depuis longtemps, lorsque Sangoku apparut, Végéta au bras, inconscient. Il feint d'ignorer ce dernier et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, n'ayant jamais caché son antipathie à son égard.

« Tu parais inquiet, Sangoku , que t'arrive-t-il ?

Mais l'inquiet en question n'était pas d'humeur à rire, et encore moins à supporter l'attitude méprisante du guerrier Namec envers le prince sayïen.

-Où est Dendé ?!

-Hmpf. Dans le palais, il essaie de changer le dragon sacré de forme.

-Merci !!

Il disparut aussitôt.

Petit cœur jeta un regard réprobateur en direction du palais.

-Crétin, tu devrais le laisser crever, ça nous ferait des tas d'ennuis en moins… »

« Dendé, soigne le !!!

Le nouveau dieu de la planète Terre ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris par l'arrivée brutale de Goku et son ordre pratiquement hurlé. Il était sur le point de demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'il avisa soudain l'homme qu'il portait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il parvint à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Végéta.

Les affaires de classe de Bra s'écrasèrent au sol avec un vacarme assourdissant.

Ses camarades de classe, surpris car ils étaient en plein examen, et plus encore lorsqu'ils la virent se lever pour s'en aller en courant, n'eurent même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait que la porte signalant qu'il s'agissait d'une issue de secours claqua avec grand bruit.

Livide et soudain glacée jusqu'au sang, la jeune métisse sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et , en dépit du peu de force qu'elle possédait pour une sayïenne, avait décidé qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Quelqu'un mourait, elle en était quasiment certaine.

Trunck, qui, jusque là, tenait la main de sa mère pour la rassurer dans son sommeil, sentit soudain son pouls s'accélérer de façon inquiétante.

Allant jusqu'à craindre une crise cardiaque due non pas à son grand âge, mais plutôt à son état de santé devenu approximatif depuis le départ de son père, il se jeta sur le téléphone et, tremblant comme une feuille, composa le numéro des urgences de l'hôpital où travaillait Gohan.

« Seigneur, je t'en prie !… »

Trop occupé par sa mère, il n'avait pas ressenti que son père, de son côté, était dans un état plus grave encore.

« Mon dieu !!!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Est-ce que tu peux lui venir en aide ? Il est encore en vie, mais il ne va pas tarder à nous lâcher.. il l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs !

-Euh…

-Je t'en prie, Dendé, arrête de gesticuler et calme toi ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire !!!!

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Pose le à terre, s'il te plaît. 

Il s'exécuta.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien te garantir, tu sais…

-Fais ce que tu peux, mais par pitié, Dendé, dépêche toi ! »

Il s'approcha du guerrier mourant, ressentant une grande pitié pour ce qu'il était devenu, et , se concentrant du mieux qu'il put, le guérit vaguement.

Il soupira, chagriné de ne pouvoir mieux faire, et se tourna vers Goku : 

« Voilà, il est hors de danger pour le moment…

Sangoku observa la silhouette allongée, puis s'accroupit à ses côtés.

-C'est étrange, ses muscles n'ont pas bougés et il ne s'est pas réveillé…

Dendé acquiesça : 

-C'est à cause de son état psychique.

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien , son état physique est une cause directe de son état psychique. Je ne pourrais que le maintenir en vie, et encore, mais pas le rendre en bonne santé. Si tu veux qu'il retrouve sa forme d'antan, il faut qu'il règle son problème.

-Tu es au courant ?

Goku avait l'air sincèrement étonné.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis Dieu, après tout ! »

Dans son sommeil comateux, Végéta entendit une voix féminine continuer à répéter la même rengaine.

Je te déteste.

Il formula alors le souhait de mourir de toute son âme pour ne plus l'entendre.

Alerté par ses subalternes de l'appel de Trunck, le docteur Gohan se précipita chez eux , effrayant les pauvres infirmières peu habituées à voir les gens sauter du quinzième étage du bâtiment.

A peine arrivé, il se jeta sur la malade et effectua tous les tests de protocole à vitesse grand V.

C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il diagnostiqua une tatychardie, une simple accélération cardiaque due au surmenage mais il se rendit rapidement compte que les choses pouvaient s'aggraver nettement. Il se tourna vers Trunck et lui demanda sa sacoche.

« La voilà. Que veux tu faire avec ?

Gohan s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas t'affoler, mais il faut que je te parle franchement…

Le jeune homme pâlit distinctement malgré la pénombre :

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Eh bien… Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit une seringue vide avec laquelle il préleva un peu de sang de sa patiente, puis il l'inséra dans une sorte de gros détecteur… Bulma ne s'est pas ménagée, ces derniers temps je pense qu'elle ne s'est pas nourrie de façon normale, et…

-Ca, tu peux le dire !

-Pardon ?

-Elle ne mange plus rien, si ce n'est ces foutus biscuits hypocaloriques qu'elle trempe dans son café.

-Ah, et puis ?

-C'est tout. Bra et moi avons bien essayé de lui faire avaler autre chose, mais ç'a déjà été un miracle qu'elle accepte d'aller dormir, alors…

La petite boîte sonna et se mis à clignoter en plusieurs endroits. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Gohan revint à Trunck et ôta ses lunettes. La conversation prenait un ton beaucoup trop sérieux à leur goût à tous les deux, mais il fallait passer par là…

-Trunck, les analyses du sang de Bulma ne sont pas bonnes du tout. Est-ce qu'elle prend des médicaments ?

Il hésita :

-Euh, je ne sais pas…pourquoi ?

Sangohan insista : 

-Des gélules, avant ou après son café, réfléchis, c'est primordial !

Trunck se frappa le front : 

-Oui, des gélules ! Elle les prend en cachette, mais je sais qu'elles sont dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, tu n'as qu'à regarder !

Il ne pris pas cette peine.

-Trunck, ta mère frise la dépression et se drogue littéralement aux antidépresseurs. C'est très grave.

Il sentit son interlocuteur trembler.

-Que peut-on faire ? fit il d'une vois blanche.

Sangohan s'essaya à un sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à une grimace .

-En temps normal, je conseillerais aux proches de la patiente de la surveiller un peu plus, et si Végéta était là, c'est ce que je ferais, mais…

-Il est parti depuis 8 mois.

-Je suis au courant. Je suppose que son état est la conséquence de ce départ, mais ce n'est pas le problème…

Il se leva et fit signe à Trunck de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger pour ne pas réveiller Bulma, déjà vaguement réveillée par leur discussion.

-…le problème, c'est que Bulma est une forte tête et que ses parents ne sont pas là non plus, alors je pense, vu que ni toi ni Bra ne parviendrez à lui faire entendre raison, comme on a pu le voir …il déglutit…je pense qu'il vaut mieux la mettre en maison de repos de façon provisoire.

Trunck remercia mentalement la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait : s'il n'avait pas été assis, il se serait étalé à terre tant ses jambes tremblaient. Il serra convulsivement les bords de la table, ayant besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de solide (quoique…pour un sayien tel que lui, elle était aussi solide que du papier…), et ne réussit qu'à émettre un son rauque. Sangohan eut un air peiné.

« Ca me déplaît autant que toi de faire ça, mais on n'a plus le choix si on veut qu'elle se remette, Trunck.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et tenta plusieurs fois de reprendre la parole. Il y parvint au bout de quelques secondes :

-Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution…est-ce qu'on pourra aller la voir ?

-Autant que tu voudras, Trunck ! Tant qu'elle ne pique pas une de ses crises légendaires, je pense qu'elle sera dans une chambre normale …

-Tant mieux. Mais je pense que quand elle se réveillera là bas, elle n'aura qu'une seule envie, c'est nous guillotiner tous les deux !

Ils sourirent faiblement.

Dans sa chambre, ignorante de ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine, Bulma se retourna à nouveau dans son sommeil.

« Végéta… »

Depuis le départ de Sangoku pour sa première journée de travail, Chichi s'était mise aux fourneaux pour lui mitonner les petits plats qu'il affectionnait temps, en quelque sorte pour le récompenser de la bonne initiative qu'il avait prise.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit rentrer, elle alla même l'accueillir à l'extérieur avec un sourire rayonnant, qui se transforma en grimace d'horreur.

« GIEEEEEEEEH !!! Sangoku, POURQUOI EST TU ENCORE AVEC CE VOYOU ?!!!! JE TE PREVIENS, JE NE LE NOURRIRAI PAS COMME LA DERNIERE FOIS !!! IL MANGE AUTANT QUE TOI ET NOS 2 FILS , ALORS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !!!

-Ecoute, Chichi …

Elle se campa sur ses deux pieds et mis ses deux poings sur ses hanches pour se donner encore plus d'assurance

-ET JE PARIE QUE TU N'ES PAS ALLE TRAVAILLER, TU AS SAS DOUTE JUGE PLUS INTERESSANT D'ALLER TE BATTRE AVEC CE…CE…

-CHICHI !!!! »

Elle se tut. Il était rare que son époux élève la voix, encore plus face à elle.

Voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, il repris d'une vois plus calme : 

-Ecoute, il va rester à la maison quelque temps, alors je n'irai pas travailler, mais je te promets que quand il ira mieux, j'irai postuler pour un nouvel emploi, d'accord ?

Elle soupira. Visiblement, il n'en démordrait pas.

-Mouais…

-Très bien. Maintenant, peux tu s'il te plaît lui préparer la chambre d'amis ?

Elle remarqua soudain l'état pitoyable de Végéta et poussa un cri.

« Bon sang, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! 

Goku soupira.

-Il est amoureux… »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Décidément, ce type l'étonnerait toujours !

Chapitre 6 : Regrets.

Elle le regarda avec un regard assassin et le gifla. Il nota qu'elle s'était blessée en agissant de la sorte, mais ne pipa mot.

« -Alors c'est donc tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un… moule à faire des enfants ? Tu crois que c'est un honneur d'avoir souffert pendant 9 longs mois à 2 reprises pour les porter ? »

Visiblement, il n'avait pas trouvé les bons mots. Il se maudit intérieurement et lâcha un soupir envers sa propre bêtise. Visiblement, elle interpréta mal ce geste et fronça les sourcils d'un air blessé.

Avec regret, il cessa son étreinte. Sa joue le brûlait, non à cause de la force ridicule de l'impact, mais simplement à cause de ce geste violent. Il chercha ses mots.

Tssss ! Jamais j'ai su parler correctement, je vois pas pourquoi… 

-Je voulais dire que ma présence ici est…

Oh là là ! il s'embourbait encore plus, à en juger le regard d'acier de sa femme.

-Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire une croix sur l'honneur que tu me témoignes en restant auprès de la pauvre vieille fille que je suis, et je vais te dire ceci…

_Non ! non ! Attends, laisse moi m'expliquer, je te jure que…_

_Vieille fille ?Tu es MA femme, pas une vulgaire…_

_Est-ce ton âge qui … ?_

_Je t'en pris, laisse moi deux minutes pour trouver mes mots ! _

_Je…_

_Je…_

-Bulma…

Elle s'impatienta et éleva encore la voix : 

-Ecoute moi !

Bien sûr ! Jamais il n'avait réussi à interrompre ce moulin à paroles, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était en colère… mais il pressentait une fin tragique à cet intermède.

-…calme toi, tu risques de regretter ton geste…

Elle avança et son regard se planta dans le sien . Apparemment, elle croyait qu'il la défiait. Bien au contraire ! Il se sentait comme une larve devant un rocher.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?

Il sentit la situation lui échapper. 

Il se sentit pâlir.

Il sentit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé…

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Bien sûr que je … je… 

Mais la question était stupide et extrêmement indécente. On ne dit pas ce genre de choses.

-Pas du tout, mais…

Elle sembla soudain au comble de sa colère.

-Va-t-en !

Il compris parfaitement l'ordre : elle le chassait de leur maison…

Un instant, il eut envie de la faire taire en l'embrassant, de la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans leur chambre…

_Je déteste quand tu es en colère, Bulma._

Je déteste que tu m'en veuilles.

_Je déteste ne pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressens…_

_Je veux que tu sache…_

_ Bulma…Bulma…_

_Je…je…_

Au lieu de cela, il resta là, planté comme un imbécile en face d'elle, au beau milieu du salon, comme un gamin stupide qu'on engueule parcequ'il a fait une bêtise, fixant ses pieds en attendant que la fureur maternelle soit passée…et en espérant que la punition ne soit pas trop sévère.

Interprétant son indécision comme une provocation, elle se fâcha encore plus et tendit la main vers la porte : 

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! 

_Tu me chasses ? _

_Tu ne veux plus me voir ? _

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

_Que je…je… ?_

-Mais tu…

Il se noya presque dans la haine qu'elle lui portait. Ses jambes devinrent cotonneuses et le monde se mis à tourner plus vite…

-Je te déteste, DEHORS !!!!!! »

_'Je te déteste ? '_

_Bulma, me hais tu à ce point ?_

Bulma, ma femme ? 

_Bulma…Bulma…_

Il eut envie de se jeter à ses pieds.

Il eut envie de l'enlacer, de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un crétin, qu'elle avait raison.

Il eut envie de l'embrasser, de lui prouver son affection.

Il eut envie de lui dire à quel point il… il…

Mais c'était impossible.

Les mots étaient bloqués.

Il eut presque envie de pleurer, dégoûté par sa faiblesse.

_Et merde._

Machinalement, il pris la direction opposée à celle qu'elle lui désignait.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'envola.

Un fracas immense le fit tomber.

***

Il ouvrit les yeux et deux grands yeux noirs croisèrent son regard suppliant.

« Bulma ?

Les yeux sourirent. _Chichi ?_

Merde, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? 

-Comment te sens tu, Végéta ?

Il battit des paupières et se redressa avec difficulté, honteux de sa confusion.

Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, abruti ! 

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un gargouillement en sortit. Il se sentit soudain totalement débile.

Sangoku apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, secondé par son premier bâtard. Il regretta sa pensée. 

D'après toi, les tiens sont quoi aux yeux de ton peuple ? 

Gohan s'approcha de lui et pris un regard compatissant. Il n'eut même pas la force de le fusiller du regard pour son attitude. Même ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés. Il eut envie de mourir, oubliant à quel point il été passé près de ce souhait.

« Si tu as du mal à bouger, ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec un peu de repos, de nourriture et d'hydratation normaux, tout rentrera dans l'ordre… il désigna la perfusion fixée à son bras…quoique j'aie préféré t'aider sur ce dernier point !

Sangoku intervint : 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne dirons rien aux autres sur ton état. Cela restera entre nous. 

Il lui sourit. A ses côtés, son épouse tenta de faire de même, visiblement gênée. C'était drôle de voir à quel point elle parvenait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait par moments…

Mais Végéta ne l'entendait pas de cette façon : 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, crétin !

Il fut surpris par le son de sa propre voix, tirée de sa torpeur avec grande difficulté. _ Pitoyable !_

L'autre sayïen devint plus grave et s'approcha de lui.

-Je suis loin de faire ça par pitié, Végéta. Mets toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je ne supporte tout simplement pas de te voir dans cet état !

Derrière lui, Gohan toussota.

-En tout cas, tu es passé très près du grand Voyage, Végéta. Crois moi, il te faudra pas mal de temps pour te remettre.

Il esquissa un geste vers la sortie.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois repartir à l'hôpital, on a besoin de moi…

Chichi lui fit un petit signe et il s'éclipsa, fuyant toujours son regard. Chichi le suivit bientôt, après s'être inclinée légèrement vers lui. Il tenta un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que ce morveux me cache ? 

Sangoku ne lui laissa pas le temps de monologuer plus longtemps : il sorti un bol fumant du coin où se trouvait sa femme quelques minutes plus tôt. Rien que l'odeur lui donna la nausée.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas faim, mais il faut que…

Il ferma les yeux. Les larmes commençaient à monter et il voulait s'épargner la honte du regard de Goku. Fallait-il donc qu'on le nourrisse comme un infirme ?

-Carot ?

Ses sourcils s'arrondirent : 

-Oui ?

Ravalant ses larmes et son orgueil, il tendit son bras flasque vers lui, regardant obstinément dans la direction opposée.

-Aide moi.

Il lui sourit, visiblement soulagé de n'avoir pas à insister plus pour le nourrir.

-mh.

Il le souleva sans difficulté, non sans avoir au préalable détaché le compte gouttes de son support de métal pour le prendre dans son autre main.

Debout sur les 2 pieds, Végéta contempla alors son image dans le miroir en face de lui.

Ignorant la présence de son ami, il se mis alors à sangloter devant le spectacle pitoyable qu'il offrait. 

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, connaissant trop la fierté du guerrier pour se donner la peine d'intervenir.

Bra hurla.

Elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter une ambulance était en train d'enlever sa mère !!!

Elle se précipita vers elle, mais quelqu'un lui barra la route.

« Trunck, que se passe-t-il ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu as l'air de le crois, petite sœur. Mais disons que maman a besoin de se reposer, alors on restera seuls un petit moment…

L'ambulance ferma ses portes et l'infirmier leur fit un petit signe de la main, qu'il fut seul à lui rendre.

Bra commença à pleurer.

-Mais où l'emmènent-ils ? Pourquoi on va pas avec eux ?

Craignant que tout le quartier ne les surprennent en train de discuter de l'état de santé de leur mère, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur pour la rassurer.

Bulma se réveilla dans une chambre totalement inconnue, blanche, immaculée, et dans un lit aux draps rêches… elle se repéra grâce à l'odeur : elle était dans un hôpital. Elle rougit de colère. Qu'est-ce que Sangoku avait encore fait comme bêtise ?!

Au moment ou elle repoussa les draps pour se lever, une infirmière entra, visiblement affolée.

« ù suis-je ?

-Ne bougez pas, un docteur va arriver ! 

Visiblement, son réveil était attendu pour plus tard. Elle insista, plutôt importunée par le comportement bizarre de l'infirmière : 

-Dans quel hôpital suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que Sangoku va bien ?

L'autre parut encore plus affolée lorsqu'elle quitta vraiment son lit.

-Je vous en pris , madame, restez couchée !!!

Elle repoussa l'infirmière au comportement étrange et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, lorsque son œil fut attiré par le badge qu'elle portait.

Satan City 

** Hopital psychiatrique.**

Son calme la quitta soudainement.

Chichi entendit son mari descendre elle cessa donc de préparer le repas, destiné ce soir là à seulement 2 ogres : son mari et son fils cadet Gohan étant de service de nuit et sa belle fille et Pan étant toutes deux parties voir Hercule.

Elle se tourna vers lui :

-Comment va-t-il ?

Goku haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai connu en meilleur état…

-Ah. Mais…

Sangoku leva une main.

-Je suis désolé, Chichi, mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à trop approfondir tes recherches.

Elle soupira.

-Si tu le dis. Au fait, Sangohan a appelé, pour Bulma, et…

Il la coupa.

-Chérie, les sayïens, même mourants, ont une ouïe excellente. Il est préférable qu'on ne parle pas de sa situation en présence de Végéta, tu es d'accord ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher à maîtriser sa colère.

-C'est justement ce que je voulais te dire, mais tu ne me laisses pas en placer une, aujourd'hui ! Je pensais qu'il valait mieux aussi éviter de dire à ses enfants et aux autres qu'il est en convalescence ici…autant pour lui que pour eux.

-Tu as raison. Je suppose que le spectacle qu'il offre n'est pas vraiment réjouissant.

-Exact. A ce propos, il faudrait aussi que tu penses à le raser… il me fait penser à un homme des cavernes, avec cette tête là ! « 

Goku grimaça. Donner la becquée à Végéta ne serait pas une mince affaire, alors le raser… 

Ne cherchant même pas à entendre ce que le couple racontait à l'étage d'en dessous, le prince se tourna vers la fenêtre et se redressa de son lit au prix d'immenses efforts. Il fixa la verdure environnante et soupira, mélancolique.

Cet endroit avait toujours eu sur lui des effets apaisants, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait à quicquonque .

La forêt lui rappelait sa planète natale, particulièrement boisée en dehors des aires de lancement et d'habitations principales…

Les sayiens, contrairement à cette race de dégénérés de terriens, avaient toujours cherché à préserver leur planète et sa végétation, probablement parce que, sous leurs airs particulièrement dangereux et destructeurs, ils lui accordaient une importance vitale, plus sentimentale qu'autre chose.

Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé su Freezer n'avait jamais existé, si les sayiens avaient découvert cette magnifique planète bleue avant d'y envoyer Carot… Bleue… Un saphir posé dans un écrin noir, bordé d'étoiles pour faire ressortir sa beauté…. 

_ Bleue...Bulma...ses cheveux...ses yeux…_

_ Si _ son père était tombé sur la Terre, il l'aurait rasée, de même que tous ses habitants.

Et Bulma. Elle aurait sans doute eu le choix entre être massacrée ou faire partie du harem du roi.

La connaissant, dans les 2 cas, elle aurait fini massacrée, soit de façon rapide par les guerriers du roi, soit lentement mais sûrement par le Roi en personne, lassé de son sale caractère…

Et elle serait morte. Et il n'y aurait plus rien à comparer à ses yeux.

Il se tança silencieusement, puis s'adressa à cette folie qui avait réussi à le saisir durant tout ce temps. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à la voir autrement qu'avec le visage de son père.

_Tu ne m'auras pas une seconde fois. Je ne suis plus seul, et j'ai compris mon erreur._

_Je ne tomberai plus aussi bas._

_Jamais plus._

Trunck venait à peine de calmer sa sœur que le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, ennuyé. Ne pourrait-t-il donc pas souffler un peu ?!

« Oui ?

-Allô, Trunck ?

-Gohan ! Comment va ma mère ?!

Il eut l'air embarrassé : 

-Comme on l'avait prévu, elle a piqué sa crise…

-C'est vrai ?! Oh là là ! Est-ce qu'on peut venir la voir ? Ca la calmera peut-être ?

-Pas vraiment… en fait, elle est en chambre isolée et a perdu tout droit de visite…

-COMMENT ?! Mais tu avais dit que…

- Je sais , mais je ne suis pas médecin dans ce service, et j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, tu sais… En fait, malgré mes protestations, elle est sous camisole médicamenteuse et ligotée à son lit pour prévenir tout risque…

-Donc elle est traitée comme une folle dangereuse, c'est ça ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Bra qui le fixait avec des yeux affolés. Il aurait dû la faire sortir de la pièce. Il se maudit pour son oubli.

-Tu sais, après ce qu'elle a ait, c'est plutôt compréhensible…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle a agressé une infirmière et jeté son lit à travers les vitres de l'hôpital… Il paraît qu'il a fallu une demi-douzaine d'infirmiers pour la maîtriser, et que l 'infirmière a été transférée en salle de soins…

Trunck eut un pâle sourire. Visiblement, son père avait déteint sur elle ! Occupé par cette pensée, il n'entendit pas ce que lui dit Gohan.

-Pardon ?

-…je te demandais si tu avais réussi à joindre tes grands parents ?

-Non, ils sont dans un trou paumé où même le téléphone ne passe pas.

-Ils ont la santé, ça fait plaisir à voir ! 

-Ouais. Si mes parents pouvaient se comporter de la même façon…

-Ce serait tellement simple…Je dois te laisser, Trunck, j'ai une urgence au bloc ! 

-Très bien. Au revoir et merci ! 

-De rien ! Ne faites pas de bêtises, ta sœur et toi , surtout ! « 

Ils raccrochèrent simultanément.

Il évita le regard de sa sœur.

« Il se fait tard…tu as faim ? »

Elle secoua la tête. C'était compréhensible : lui-même pensa qu'il aurait du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit durant des mois…

Sans crier gare, il l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, l'interrompant dans ses travaux scientifiques.

Depuis qu'à sa demande, elle avait retrouvé ses cheveux raides, qu'elle laissait pousser librement, il se montrait étrangement tendre, abandonnant régulièrement son sacro-saint entraînement pour la rejoindre à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Elle se demanda si cela avait un lien quelconque avec sa grossesse, et s'il avait seulement remarqué que son ventre s'était légèrement arrondi.

Comme q'il avait pu saisir ses pensées, il fit lentement descendre ses mains qu'il posa sur son ventre d'un geste protecteur et la mordilla dans le cou.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. S'il n'aimait pas parler, ses actes remplaçaient ses paroles.

Elle se demanda si l'enfant ressemblerait à son père, puis cessa de penser.

Indubitablement, lorsqu'il commençait à s'attarder sur elle, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

Elle sentit à quel point elle aimait cet homme.

Elle sentit combien cet homme l'aimait, et que jamais il ne lui dirait.

Qu'il lui prouverait seulement par des actes.

Elle soupira sous ses baisers.

_Je suppose que ça fait partie de ce que j'aime chez lui…_

_Son silence…_

Bulma se réveilla en sueur. Les médicaments la tenaient dans un état étrangement calme et lointain, mais elle put sentir les lanières de cuir qui enserraient ses poignets. Elle cligna des yeux et eut un léger sourire : après sa crise, il était tout à fait normal que les docteurs se méfient.

Son rêve lui revint à l'esprit.

Végéta. 

Elle l'avait vu mourir, et leur vie avait défilé devant ses yeux.

Elle sentit soudain à quel point elle avait été stupide et se sentit coupable, honteuse d'avoir brisé l'accord tacite qui s'était établi entre eux.

Elle avait failli le perdre pour des bêtises.

Elle espéra que failli serait le mot juste.

Une infirmière entra. Apparemment, l'ancienne ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire, et, tout en lui demandant comment elle se sentait, lui introduisit une aiguille dans le bras. Avant de se rendormir, Bulma lui demanda de s'excuser de sa part pour sa colère passée. L'autre hocha la tête et lui répondit que le message serait passé dès que possible. Puis elle se sentit à nouveau glisser.

Chapitre 7 : Manger.

2 semaines plus tard…

Chichi lui tendit un nouveau plat, qu'il s'empressa d'ingurgiter encore plus rapidement que Carot et son fils réuni. Elle sourit, et avant même qu'il ne se tourne vers elle, lui en tendit un autre.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissait, ils livraient une sorte de duel : c'était à qui abandonnerait le plus rapidement , Chichi, en n'ayant plus de plat à lui donner à dévorer, ou lui, qui n'aurait plus de place pour en avaler un seul de plus.

Bien entendu, il perdait à chaque fois, la terrienne étant habituée à gaver 3 sayiens en pleine santé, même si son score s'améliorait chaque jour un peu plus, témoignant de son état de santé, chaque jour meilleur.

Bien qu'il soit toujours maigre, il avait retrouvé un certain goût à la vie, et avait même eu la courtoisie de se raser à la demande de Chichi.

Ses cheveux ayant repoussé durant son séjour sur l'île, hormis la queue manquante et les muscles inexistants, ce à quoi il comptait bientôt remédier, on eût dit qu'il avait retrouvé ses 20 ans.

Goku l'observa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, il avait remarqué le changement et en était immensément satisfait. Il lui rendit son regard et retourna aux plats que Chichi ne cessait de lui tendre.

Décidément, sa cuisine était bien meilleure que celle de Bulma.

De son côté, l'état de Bulma n'avançait guère : 

elle était à présent dans un hôpital de santé pour suivre une cure de désintoxication, malheureusement moins rapide que les docteurs ne l'avaient escompté : tenant compte de son jeûne qui avait quasiment duré un an , ainsi que ses récents problèmes de fatigue cardiaque, Sangohan avait prié un ami, qui s'avérait être le médecin-directeur de l'établissement, de prendre tout le temps nécessaire et plus, afin de s'assurer non seulement qu'elle ne rechute pas, mais aussi qu'elle ne soit pas mise au courant de la présence de son compagnon chez ses parents, ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas de la remettre dans une humeur massacrante…

Elle passait donc ses journées couchée, attendant son heure de sortie, ses repas et, parfois, la visite de ses enfants.

Les activités proposées par l'établissement, telles que le sport ou le dessin, destinées à changer les idées de leurs patients souvent en mal de vivre, ne l' intéressaient pas et comme il lui était formellement interdit de travailler sur ses chères inventions, elle végétait.

Et ne cessait de se demander ce que devenait sondit époux.

Trunck renifla son plat avec méfiance sous le regard réprobateur de Goten et Bra.

Elle avait mis des heures à cuisiner toutes sortes de plats pour sa fête, et Goten l'avait grandement aidée, voulant lui réserver la surprise…

Il se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir d'indigestion, fit une croix sur l'intoxication alimentaire pour s'encourager, ferma les yeux et porta la portion de viande qu'il venait de se découper, mâcha vaguement et déglutit.

_Infect._

Une larme d'horreur à l'œil, il leur fit un grand sourire et retourna à ses plats.

_Beurk._

_Mais quand est-ce que quelqu'un va venir m'aider, bon sang ?_

_Elle l'a fait exprès, c'est pas possible que ce soit aussi dégueulasse par hasard…_

« Tu ne mange pas, grand frère ?

-Euh…

Goten renchérit :

-Allez, tu sais combien ta sœur s'est donné du mal pour te préparer tes plats favoris elle-même ! Et puisque nous ne serons que 3 ce soir, et que Bra et moi avons déjà mangé…

_QUOI ????_

Ils voulaient qu'il mange tout ?! Il changea de couleur.

Sa sœur lui fit un sourire radieux. Elle avait l'air si contente qu'il mange…

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et contempla la montagne de nourriture le surplombant…

_Je ne suis ni mon père ni Goku…_

Il finit sa viande et tendit la main vers un nouveau plat.

_Je vais mourir…Adieu, monde cruel et sans pitié !_

Son père apparut dans son esprit avec un sourire sadique et fit le V de la victoire, l'air moqueur.

_Argh. C'est sûr, je meurs._

_***_

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Goten contempla son ami, devenu d'un vert terreux. Quelle mauvaise blague ils lui avaient faite, tout de même ! Prétendre que c'était sa fête simplement pour que Bra tente ses nouvelles recettes…

Il ne put réprimer un sourire, plaignant l'épreuve qu'avait à passer Trunck depuis le départ de sa mère d'ailleurs, s'il avait invité Bras au restaurant juste avant l'heure du repas (soi-disant pour remplir un petit creux, mais on sait comment les sayiens remplissent les petits creux quand ils ont des tonnes de bouffe délicieuse sous le nez…), c'était pour avoir à éviter cette épreuve. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir ! 

« Alors ?

Il sursauta. Malgré sa mine épouvantable, Trunck avait soudain l'air de savoir quelque chose… Son regard ressembla étrangement à celui de Végéta.

-Quoi ?

-Tu fais une tête bizarre depuis quelque temps… J'ai supposé que tu voulais m'en dire la raison une fois que Bra serait couchée… Alors ?

Il hésita. Son père lui-même l'avait assuré que, s'il parlait à quelqu'un de la présence de Végéta chez eux, il serait sévèrement puni. Il vit mentalement les heurs d'entraînement défiler sous ses yeux.

Trunck fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne vas pas me demander sa main, n'est-ce pas ?

Il recracha à la figure de son ami le thé qu'il venait de se servir.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS NON ?????

L'autre jeune homme haussa les épaules, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette de table, habitué à ce genre de réaction chez son ami.

-C'est vrai. De toute façon, tu sais le sort que te réserve mon père si jamais tu t'approchais trop d'elle…

Goten secoua la tête.

-Vu l'état dans lequel il est, ça m'étonnerait…Il le marmonna plus à lui-même qu'à l'adresse de son ami, mais cela suffit à l'intriguer. Il se pencha vers lui.

-Qu'as-tu dit, Goten ?

L'autre soupira. Après tout, pourquoi lui cacher cela ? Il transpira à l'idée de la punition qu'allait lui infliger son père.

-Ok, mais promets moi de ne pas t'énerver… »

Chapitre 8 : Duel sans pitié.

Voilà ! La fic commence à perdre ses couleurs noires pour en acquérir de nouvelles…j'espère que le changement ne sera pas trop brutal, mais bon, encore une ligne dans l'esprit des chapitres précédents et je me tirais une balle…BKR, TA GUEULE !!!

Occupé à (tenter de) faire des pompes, le prince n'entendit pas Goku rentrer dans sa chambre. Il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas jurer.

_Depuis quand cet imbécile est là ?_

Carot le toisa d'un regard amusé.

« Alors, Prince, on essaie de se muscler ?

Il s'assis en tailleur et essuya son visage trempé de sueur avec une serviette.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Goku haussa les sourcils. Son air dédaigneux était revenu, ainsi que son pli si caractéristique entre les 2 sourcils. Mais il aimait bien le taquiner, et s'amusa à tourner autour du pot. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait un senzu pour lui, et qu'il était enfin apte à le prendre…

-Aha. Et ça marche ?

-Hmpf ! Dans quelques mois, je serai capable de t'écraser, alors ne me cherche pas. Crétin.

Il sourit. La perspective d'un combat avec son vieil ennemi l'excitait énormément, mais celle de jouer avec lui l'amusait plus pour le moment.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ceci, mon vieux, mais il te faudra des siècles pour pouvoir atteindre mes chevilles ! (Ce faisant, il se baissa et frotta sa cheville droite.)Tu vois, ici !... Et encore, il faudra que tu grandisses un petit peu ! 

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

-Je ne suis pas petit ! 

-Paaaas du tout ! Après tout, Oolong, Plume,Chaozu et Krilin ne t'arrivent qu'aux épaules ! (Il se mit à rire à l'idée que Végéta soit de leur taille… ) Mini-Géta, le monstre venu de l'espace ! Prince miniature de la planète des sayiens, craints à travers tout l'univers !!! 

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!

Souffrant d'un léger complexe dû aux moqueries incessantes des autres soldats lorsqu'il combattait aux côtés de Freezer, le guerrier se vexait facilement lorsqu'on évoquait sa taille, et Bulma adorait en profiter…

Généralement, il s'empressait de lui démontrer qu'il était bien assez grand pour elle, mais sauter sur Carot était loin d'être valorisant pour sa virilité…

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que ton fils se trimballe toujours à genoux ! Pour ne pas montrer à quel point il te dépasse ! Je parie que tu lui tapes sur la tête depuis qu'il est petit pour empêcher sa croissance ! 

Il leva un sourcil. Si ce crétin cherchait la guerre…

-Peux tu m'expliquer une chose, Goku… ?

-Euuh…oui ?

-Dans ta famille, est-ce tes fils ou ta femme qui te lisent le mode d'emploi du papier-toilette , ou bien tu ne sais tout simplement pas de QQQQQUUUOI JE TE PAAAARLE ?!!

Il accentua les derniers mots pour donner plus d'effets à sa phrase, technique empruntée à son épouse, qui l'utilisait depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre…où plutôt, du premier jour où il avait daigné lui adresser la parole.

Goku haussa les sourcils, les bras ballants.

-Le quoi ?

Pour un peu, il serait tombé à terre. Il ne pensait pas tomber aussi près de la vérité…

La soirée continua de cette façon, jusqu'à ce que, au paroxysme de la colère, Végéta se jette sur la gorge de Sangoku. L'autre, mort de rire, ne tenta même pas de se dégager de l'étreinte du Prince, dont le but premier était de l'étrangler.

« QUOI ?????!!! DEPUIS QUAND ?!!

-Calme toi, Trunck, tu avais promis ! »

Malgré lui, il venait de se transformer en super guerrier, faisant voler quelques vitres dans sa colère.

Carot ne cessa pas de rire lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui, oubliant à quel point il était faible. Mais il était trop énervé pour se rembrunir et battre en retraite. Il trouva soudain un autre moyen. Tant pis s'il était humiliant pour sa condition de Prince : sachant à quel point l'autre détestait ceci, il n'hésiterait pas…

« -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Il s'interrompit soudain… n'gah ?! Végéta, tu fais une drôle de tête… tu…tu me fais peur… Hé ?

L'autre s'approcha…

-Quoi ?! AH, NON, PITIE, VEGETA, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!!!! »

Suivant son ami qui volait à une vitesse effrénée, il regretta de n'avoir pas tenu parole… Quel intérêt pour Trunck de voir son père dans un état pitoyable. Il secoua la tête. 

De toute façon, ils étaient déjà arrivés.

Alertés par des cris venant de la chambre d'amis, ils ne prirent pas la peine de passer par la porte.

Trunck atterrit et l'éclat lumineux l'entourant se dissipa soudain…

« Père ? Mais…que… ?

Cessant un instant de chatouiller le terrien d'adoption,son père le toisa d'un regard mauvais.

-Quoi ? Je lui fais subir les pires souffrances possibles sans le tuer, tu devrais être content, non ? »

Les deux amis partirent dans un éclat de rire qui fit résonner la maison toute entière. 

Devenu subitement pivoine, le Prince disparut de la chambre.

« Peuh ! Vous n'êtes que des mauviettes, de toute façon ! » 

Goku, se remettant avec peine du supplice infligé par le convalescent, se remis sur ses pieds et lança un « Au revoir, PEETTTTTIIIIIITTTTT VEEEEGEEEETAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! » tonitruant, avant d'esquiver une table de bois, qui fracassa le mur devant lequel il se trouvait.

Il fit signe aux deux garçons qu'il était totalement innocent, ce qu'ils parvinrent presque à croire, puis se lança à sa poursuite, déclarant à tue-tête combien Végéta était petit, et que tout allait avec sa taille (oh làlà ! Non mais quel pervers, je vous jure !!!)et cætera, et cætera. Un bruit de casse ponctua chacune de ses affirmations, mais il continua de plus belle.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, l'air ahuri.

« Il est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

-G'Euuuhhhhh… nan, il est pas comme ça, habituellement, il se contente de lui balancer ses célèbres tirades du genre 'casse toi de là' ou 'espèce d'abruti', enfin, des trucs comme ça, quoi…

-Aaha…

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée les interrompit momentanément. Instinctivement, ils rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules.

-C'est drôle que ta mère ne s'excite pas…

Goten croisa les bras.

-C'est normal, elle est pas là ! 

-Ah bon ?

Nouvau bruit de casse. Aparemment, un meuble avait traversé la baie vitrée du salon… 

-Mhm ! Elle et les autres sont chez Hercule. Pourquoi crois tu que je n'aie pas mangé à la maison, idiot ! 

-C'était pas pour ma fête ?

Goten se frappa le front. Visiblement, voir son père l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne le croyait…

***

Goku essuya une larme de à ses fous rires successifs et fit signe à Végéta qu'il se rendait. L'autre haussa les épaules d'un air 'j'ai gagné, je suis le meilleur et c'est normal pauvre imbécile ! ' qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire, de fierté cette fois-ci. Dire qu'il y a peu de temps, il était à l'agonie…

« Quoi ?

-Hein ?

-T'as un regard du genre 'je-te-cache-quelque-chose, c'est-une-bonne-blague-et-je-me-marre-bien' qui me plaît pas du tout ! Crache le morceau, Carot ! 

Il pris un air blessé. Il ne voulait pas arrêter le jeu aussi tôt !

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! 

-Si tu ne me dis rien, je te tue ! 

Il fut pris d'un fou rire qu'il ne put maîtriser. Son interlocuteur croisa les bras, vexé.

-Allez, Végéta, je voulais pas te fâcher…

L'autre tourna la tête, l'ignorant royalement et partit vers la maison, leur petite bataille les ayant menés jusqu'à une trentaine de mètres de la maison.

Goku se gratta la tête. Il avait dû aller trop loin, mais voir jusqu'où la colère de Végéta pouvait aller, même dans son état,était trop tentant. Il avait pu constater à quel point ce dernier était dépensier en matière d'énergie dès qu'il abordait le mauvais sujet, et ne serait pas étonné qu'il s'écroule dès qu'il se sentirait suffisamment seul pour ça.

Il se téléporta quelques minutes plus tard en face de lui, qui était maintenant assis dans le salon,les bras toujours croisés, et visiblement complètement endormi. Il sursauta.

« Merde, Carot ! Arrête avec tes conneries, bordel !!!!

-Woah ! 'S'que t'es malpoli, toi, alors ! Si Chichi t'entendait, elle te frotterait la langue avec du savon ! 

Il mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Chichi lui avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt combien elle trouvait que Végéta était un gentleman, malgré ses injures diverses.

L'autre lui envoya un sourire carnassier.

-Qu'elle essaye ! 

-Mouais…dis… Son regard redevint séreux.

Il lui rendit son regard. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile allait lui sortir encore ?

Il admis lui-même qu'en tout cas, vivre avec son ennemi était tout sauf reposant…stimulant étant, à son avis, le mot exact : il adorait s'engueuler avec la famille de Carot, et la perspective de lui recasser la gueule ne lui déplaisait absolument pas.

L'autre lui tendit ses deux poings fermés, prenant l'air d'un gamin de 8 ans.

« Quelle main ?

-…

-Allez ! 

-…

-…

-…

-…!!!!! TU TE FOUS ENCORE DE MOI ?!!!!!!

***

Trunck regarda les 2 hommes se disputer à la fenêtre de la chambre, amusé. Que son père vive ici l'avait plutôt étonnée, et son comportement actuel le faisait se demander s'il n'avait pas commencé à fumer la moquette à l'insu de sa petite famille… Il se tourna vers son ami.

« Dis moi, mon père a fait un régime ?

-Euh, peut-être, je ne suis pas au courant…

-Alors…il est super bizarre, il fait des régimes…il est amoureux de ton père, ou quoi ?!

L' autre dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber.

-Crétin ! »

Tout à coup, Le fils du Prince n'eut plus du tout envie de rire.

Qu'il quitte la maison, soit. 

Qu'il aille chez Goku, qu'il soit gay, qu'il s'isole sur une île déserte, soit.

Qu'il le rende malade de chagrin, soit.

Qu'il s'amuse alors que tous étaient totalement dingues à la maison, passe encore. Il se sentait en colère, mais…

mmh, soit.

Mais qu'il traumatise sa sœur et qu'il envoie sa mère à l'hôpital pour une raison qui lui semblait totalement stupide, il en était HORS DE QUESTION.

Il empoigna Goten, furieux.

Je vais lui montrer, moi, ce que c'est qu'un sayien en colère !!!!

***

Végéta regarda le haricot que lui tendait Carot, totalement ahuri.

Il hésita un instant entre l'énervement et le soulagement.

L'énervement l'emporta.

« Depuis quand as-tu ceci ?!

-Bah, depuis le début ! « 

En plus, il prenait l'air détaché qui avait le don de le rendre dingue de rage.

-ET TU N AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DONNER PLUS TOT, NON ????!!

Goku lui tira la langue.

-Il paraît que l'ingérer plus tôt t'aurait tué…

-Je suis un sayien, et un sayien ne meurt pas d'indigestion que je sache !!!

-Uh-oh ! J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Il lui pris le haricot et l'avala sans mâcher.

-Tu penses jamais à rien , de toute façon… »

La tête calée dans ses bras bloqués en arrière, il observa le corps de son ami, qui commençait à reprendre des formes…d'abord humaines, puis normales, et…

S'il ne lui avait pas donné le haricot, c'est que même un sayien comme lui n'aurait pas survécu à la transformation. Et puis, un sayien mort dans sa tête… 

il sourit, totalement aux anges de la transformation physique opérée sur Végéta, et se félicita de son idée de le faire vivre chez lui, le narguant toujours plus pour lui changer les idées, et le mettre en colère. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite, pour le Prince, en tout cas…

Son regard croisa celui de Végéta. Il lui sembla qu'il lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire, et ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, leur immobilité équivalant à tous les discours possibles. 

Ils se seraient dévisagés encore pendant plus longtemps encore si Trunck, furieux, n'était pas arrivé avec fracas.

« Toi, père, j'ai deux mots à te dire !!!

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Son fils ne l'appelait jamais de la sorte, sauf pour eux raisons : la honte ou la surprise.

Or, l'odeur que son fils dégageait…Il tiqua, n'écoutant même pas les mots colériques (hautement justifiés, il devait l'admettre), puis se souvint subitement.

« Où est ta mère ?

-Il est hors de question que je te le dise, en tout cas, pas avant que…

Il s'interrompit. Le sayien avait la main posée sur son front.

-Je n'ai pas de température, tu sais…il bredouilla, soudainement incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Son père rougit de colère.

-Comment cette folle s'est débrouillée pour atterrir là bas ?! Et toi, qui n'as même pas réussi à la faire bouffer ! Bordel de merde ! Un asile, juste ce qu'il lui fallait, tiens ! 

Trunck recula et trébucha sur Goten.

-Q-Q-QQQQUUOI ? P'pa, t'es TELEPATHE ?!!!!

Son père tourna vers lui un regard amusé, puis disparut.

« Argh ! Jamais j'arriverai à m'énerver contre quelqu'un !!! »

Goten lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant, mais non moins réaliste.

Pas dans sa famille, en tout cas, c'était certain ! 

Fou furieux, il avait pénétré dans l'hôpital, assommant trois gardiens de sécurité, 1 infirmier, un réceptionniste, 2 docteurs… jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmière lui signale que, s'il voulait voir quelqu'un, il n'avait qu'à demander poliment à l'accueil.

Gêné, il demanda la chambre de sa femme, et elle lui fut rapidement indiquée.

On avait trop peur de lui pour lui dire que les visites étaient interdites de nuit…

***

Il pénétra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, ayant même pris la peine de garder la lumière éteinte pour ne pas l'éveiller.

Il se pencha sur la silhouette endormie, rattachée à des machines barbares.

Calmants. Electrocardiogramme. Perfusion.

Sommeil drogué.

Visage pâle, traits tirés.

Belle.

Fragile.

Mortelle.

_Je te déteste ! Dehors !_

Il savait qu'il avait été stupide.

Il aurait dû tenter de le lui dire, et tant pis si c'était obscène, de son point de vue.

Il savait combien il l'avait blessée.

Il aurait dû la calmer. La…rassurer…

Il grimaça. Même dans sa tête, il avait du mal à utiliser des mots évoquant toute…tendresse.

Et voilà, encore. 

Il l'observa comme il en avait pris l'habitude, empli d'un sentiment de…plénitude. 

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu l'impression d'être coupé en deux. 

Déchiré.

Il soupira et poussa délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage. 

Il se rendit soudain compte que, malgré son état de santé auparavant éclatant, elle avait vieilli. 

Et vieillirait encore. 

Et vieillirai plus vite que lui.

Et mourrait avant lui.

Il se sentit soudain stupidement égoïste. 

Il ne pouvait vieillir qu'avec elle à ses côtés.

Pas la peine de vivre si elle mourrait avant lui.

Débile. Ennui. Enfer sur Terre.

Il la contempla un dernière fois, puis se redressa avec regret mais détermination, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser durant son sommeil comme il en avait autrefois l'habitude.

Il referma doucement la porte et repris son chemin en sens inverse, faisant un croche-pied à l'un des jeunes vigiles qu'il avait envoyé valdinguer à travers la salle d'attente. Plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose. Ce crétin était sorti avec sa fille.

Il s'envola.

Il valait mieux qu'il accomplisse tout ceci de nuit.

Après tout, ils n'avaient pas à savoir qu'il commençait à devenir sentimental…

Il émit un « peuh ! » de mépris, sourit et accéléra.

Maintenant, les faits étaient là, devant lui, éclatants.

_Imbécile._

_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!_

Chapitre 9 : Changements et dernières larmes.

Deux heures après avoir éveillé sa fille le plus doucement qu'il pouvait, lui avoir demandé où se trouvait le détecteur, l'avoir embrassée, calmée et rassurée sur son retour prochain, Végéta se trouvait face au dragon sacré.

Il se souvint avec nostalgie combien il avait rêvé de ce moment lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de Freezer. Il désirait à ce moment là recevoir la vie éternelle.

Aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'elle n'aurait été pour lui qu'une malédiction.

« Il laissa le lézard géant débiter ses âneries sur les trois vœux, blablabla, patatipatata, puis formula ses vœux d'une vois claire et forte.

« Dragon, Je veux que toutes les compagnes et compagnons des sayiens actuels, ainsi que leurs descendant vieillissent au même rythme que les sayiens eux-même.

Je veux que tu rajeunisses Chichi et Bulma.

Je veux que tu me rendes la lune. »

Le troisième vœu était pour lui seul. Il aimait la lune et les ondes qu'elle dégageait, même s'il avait perdu sa queue depuis longtemps. Peu lui importait si cela créait des problèmes parmi les terriens, si jamais un descendant sayien se transformait en gorille.

Après quelques secondes de silence total, la voix profonde du dragon se fit entendre :

« Tes vœux ont été exaucés. Je dois maintenant m'en aller…

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, adieu. »

Le dragon ignora les derniers mots du prince et disparut. Les 7 boules, devenues pierres, se dispersèrent à nouveau à travers la planète

Satisfait du travail accompli, il retourna à l'hôpital, et, sous les cris et protestations des infirmiers, enleva sa femme, toujours endormie, pour la ramener chez eux.

Chez eux.

***

Bulma se réveilla, intriguée. Les eux toujours fermés, elle avait senti qu'il manquait quelque chose…

Elle renifla. Oui, il manquait l'odeur de médicaments qui caractérisait l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait auparavant.

Ainsi que le bruit caractéristique des chariots transportant certains malades, ainsi que les bruits étouffés…

« Tu es réveillée ? »

La voix forte et assurée la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Végéta, assis sur une chaise, l'observant avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle se sentit pâlir.

« Que…que… elle bégaya, incapable de réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il esquissa un sourire, visiblement amusé par son étonnement.

-Si ton séjour là bas t'a ôté la parole, les médecins ont soulagé ta planète d'un poids immense ! 

Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses. Le dragon avait fait du bon travail.

_Tendre femelle… _

_…femme…_

Il lui sourit franchement.

Elle tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

« Oh, Végéta !!!! »

Il s'assit à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

Saurait-elle jamais à quel point il avait envie de faire de même ?

« Trunck, où sont papa et maman ?

-Ils sont…dans leur chambre ! 

-Ah ? Mais, ils ne viennent pas avec nous ? je croyais qu'on allait au resto pour fêter le retour de papa…

Trunck lui sourit.

-On y va tous les deux. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont envie d'être un peu seuls ? 

Bra hocha la tête, visiblement déçue.

-Mouais. J'espère qu'ils se rendent seulement compte de la situation dans laquelle ils nous mettent ! « 

FIN !

retour


End file.
